


Suckers

by sunaddicted



Series: 007 Games Fics 2k20 [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Banter, Bickering, Candy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Injury Recovery, M/M, Medical, Multi, Not Serious, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25244128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted
Summary: [...]“How’s your leg?”“Itchy” Alec answered, getting a lollipop for himself as well “Bored”“A leg can’t be bored” Q pointed out[...]
Relationships: James Bond/Q/Alec Trevelyan
Series: 007 Games Fics 2k20 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794529
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Suckers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 93 from the Anonymous Prompt Exchange (2017): 00Q00. James and Q visit Alec in medical where he ended up post-mission with a broken leg. Lollipops are involved.

_ Suckers _

A broken leg was the nicest thing that Alec could have come back with from the mission, considering how bad things had turned out to be at some point, but he didn’t seem to have gotten the message because he was constantly whining about it, as if having to survive a cast for a few weeks was worse than actually losing his life but Q wasn’t really surprised about that attitude, it seemed like all agents who survived out in the field came back home only to whine about the most ridiculous of injuries. 

Thankfully, being in a relationship with two agents meant that Q knew perfectly well how to cheer one up when they were landed in Medical where there weren’t any funny shiny gadgets to play with and the nurses wouldn’t sneak them alcohol. When James sauntered in with a plastic bag hanging from his arm, the recyclable kind that weirdly smelled of fried chicken even if it had never seen anything remotely resembling it, Q swept up the tablet he had configured just for Alec and stood up from his chair, screens already gone black with sleep mode “Did you get everything?”

“Of course I did, who do you take me for?”

“Someone who gets easily distracted in the candy store”

James frowned “I don’t” 

He kinda did but it wasn’t really the time nor the place to start bickering about how James did get lost in candy stores, seemingly unable to focus on his objective once he had in front of his face rows upon rows of rainbow-coloured candy that were begging to be bought by the bucketful - it was endearing, really, and Q treasured the fact that he was one of the few people who was allowed to know that little fact about the man “If you say so”

“I do”

Q hummed, walking by the other’s side towards the stairs; he preferred taking the lift, too lazy to run up and down the sprawling mess that was headquarters but apparently agents got testy and nervous at the idea of being trapped inside lifts - something about it being difficult to defend oneself when attacked inside of one - and Q went with it because he didn’t want to make them nervous and have them keyed up while inside of MI6, where plenty of things could go wrong. Their elbows were brushing together as they climbed up the steps, making their way to Medical and to Alec; it was the only vaguely overt display of affection that they allowed themselves while at work - well, that Q allowed: if it had been for James, they would have been kissing without a thought in the middle of Q-Branch. 

It wasn’t that Q was prude but he did find that keeping a bit of decorum at work couldn’t hurt: they were all professionals afterall and it would be quite insulting to their colleagues if they just flitted around smooching and groping each other. It had taken a couple of hours of stern-talking to James and Alec to ensure that the concept fully was seeded in their heads but luckily it had taken root pretty strongly and they didn’t slip up that often, which made it easier to forgive them when they did - he didn’t require perfection from them and everyone knew anyway that all the three of them were involved in a relationship but still.. Q simply was a rather reserved person, he didn’t like flaunting his private life too much; he didn’t know why, he had always preferred keeping some things close to his chest.

James pushed the doors to Medical open and Q followed him inside, nodding at the nurse that surveyed the entrance desk; he had left a memo about their programmed visit a couple of hours before, speeding up the process rather than getting there unannounced and having to wait to be approved to visit Alec which would only end up with James getting on the nurses and doctors’ nerves, what with his smarmy attitude and sneaking around - Double-Ohs weren’t exactly Medical’s favourite patients.

“Fucking finally”

“Some of us have work to do”

“You don’t work during downtimes”

“Of course I do”

“Oh? Caught up on all your missing paperwork then?”

“He hasn’t” Q rolled his eyes at their familiar bickering and sat down by the bed, sliding the tablet on the agent’s abdomen “Hello, Alec”

“Hello, my dear Quartermaster - what a lovely vision you are” Alec grinned, reaching out to swipe his fingers over the other’s knuckles, sure that Q would let him get away with it since he was bound to a hospital bed with nowhere else to go for the foreseeable future - which didn’t even make sense, considering it was just a broken leg but he wouldn’t be surprised if Q had told Medical to keep him there as a punishment for taking the lift rather than the stairs.

James sat on the other side, carelessly kicking his feet up on the bed and tossing the plastic bag at Alec who snatched it easily out of the air - as always, Q was rather impressed by their reflexes “Why don’t you show the same gratitude for the guy who got you lollipops?”

“Because it depends on whether you got me the right ones”

“I’ve known you for decades, of course I got you the damn right ones”

Alec shrugged, hands already roaming around in the bag “You get easily distracted”

“Told you” Q hummed, hand already outstretched to accept the toffee he knew Alec would offer him.

James ignored their teasing, not wanting to encourage them even more to gang up on him “Give me some, too”

“You’re not stranded on a bed with a broken leg”

He arched an eyebrow “Neither is Q”

“I’m special”

If anyone else had given James that answer, he would have sneered down at them so hard that he would have scared the confidence out of them - but it was Q and he  _ was  _ special so, he just leaned over and snatched the first piece of candy that bumped against his fingers which happened to be one of the sour green apple suckers Alec had sent him to buy in order to satisfy his craving “How’s your leg?”

“Itchy” Alec answered, getting a lollipop for himself as well “Bored”

“A leg can’t be bored” Q pointed out, leaning back against the chair as he felt the toffee melt on his tongue: it mirrored the way he felt his own muscles relax into a puddle, his body finally catching up on the fact that he was finally having a break - that he could afford letting the tension bleed out of him because in the small aseptic bedroom in Medical that was slowly being pervaded by the scent hard candy, he wasn’t the Quartermaster of MI6. Right there and then he was Q, a regular man sharing sweets with his partners while they chatted the afternoon away.

And it was for those moments that Q would keep fighting to get them both home -  _ always. _

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I think I've hit the mid-Fest slump so, forgive me lol.
> 
> This one was supposed to have smut but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
